Meu Último Suspiro
by Lyric T
Summary: Eu sentirei falta do inverno, um mundo de coisas frágeis. Venha me encontrar. Eu sei que você me ouve. Posso provar isto em suas lágrimas.
1. My Last Breath

Nota: Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas peguei emprestado.

-

**Meu Último Suspiro.**

-

(Sakura Pov's)

**E**u precisava sair dali. Aquele cativeiro estava me enlouquecendo. Mas eu sabia que eu superaria. Levantaria-me, passaria por todo aquele momento ruim. Entretanto, continuo sofrendo com o escuro que me cercava. Corri por cada canto daquele túnel, tentando achar uma saída. Medo. Era o que eu sentia mais do que tudo. Eu apenas ouvia os assovios dos pássaros ao redor, o que me fez pensar em uma floresta. O seqüestrador havia saído há algumas horas, e eu tentando fugir insanamente, sem sucesso.

"Assustada  
Andando em círculos.  
Estou debaixo da terra.  
Eu caio.  
Sim, eu caio"

Agachei devagar, com os braços envoltos do meu corpo gelado. Minha mente trabalhava a mil por segundo, sem saber o que fazer. Sentia que enlouqueceria a qualquer momento. Mas não queria desistir. Não agora, depois de quase um mês presa naquele local frio e úmido. Precisava dele! Da pessoa que amo. Shaoran Li. Aquele que é a base que me sustenta nos momentos difíceis. Já pensei milhares de vezes desistir, largar tudo e morrer ali. Porém sempre me recordava do sorriso sincero, dos carinhos, dos beijos... Não podia fracassar. Não _queria _fracassar.

"Estou enlouquecendo  
Onde eu estou agora?  
De cabeça pra baixo  
Não posso parar com isso agora  
Isso não pode me parar agora"

Fechei os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma leveza indescritível. O torpor que me alcançava vinha lento, como se eu estivesse morrendo vagarosamente. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas simplesmente era mais forte que eu. Deitei na terra úmida, cada vez mais, sem perceber. Meu corpo estava exausto. Minha voz morrera na garganta de tanto gritar por socorro. Não tinha forças até mesmo para respirar. Eu sentia. A morte estava perto. Mas eu não queria partir. Não enquanto ouvisse a voz, não sentisse o cheiro e não enxergasse o sorriso de Shaoran pela última vez. Não quero chorar, não quero lembrar-me de nada. Não quero parar de viver. Então simplesmente comecei a chamá-lo... Mesmo que ele não me ouvisse. Bem baixinho para mim mesma. Seria como ele estivesse do meu lado... Como se nunca tivesse saído. Como se esse pesadelo não tivesse acontecendo.

"Eu vou vencer.  
Vou sobreviver.

Não vou apenas me virar,  
Não tente me parar,  
Não vou chorar."

_-Shaoran... Shao...._

E fechei os olhos. Quem sabe para sempre.

-

-

~*~

-

-

(Shaoran Pov's)

Ela** tem** que estar viva. A busca não parava, eu exigia de todos os investigadores presentes. Queria ter a minha Sakura em meus braços. As olheiras estavam acentuadas debaixo de meus olhos castanhos. Mas não me importava. Apenas queria encontrá-la. Precisava dela do meu lado. Nem que fosse por um segundo sequer. A floresta era densa, grande o bastante para levar dias. Mas conseguimos informações de que o seqüestrador levara Sakura para aquele lugar. Tudo pela fortuna dos Li. Amaldiçôo-me todos os dias por ter recebido essa fortuna, que até agora só me trouxe infelicidade e sofrimento.

Fechei os olhos para sentir a brisa bater em meu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo congelei no lugar. Eu a ouvi. Estava perto. Abri os olhos rapidamente, olhando ao redor. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que era a minha Sakura que chamava o meu nome. Comecei a correr a leste, chamando a atenção dos policiais. Um deles tentou e parar, mas simplesmente o empurrei para o lado, desesperado. Corri mais alguns metros e parei. Olhei para a direita, avistando uma cascata, que estava iluminada pela lua. Cascatas era a visão preferida de Sakura. Apertei os olhos com atenção, vendo uma pequena abertura entre as pedras.

Sem hesitar, caminhei até lá. Devagar para não escorregar, pulei de pedra em pedra até atravessar o pequeno rio; Foi quando ouvi mais uma vez:

_-Shaoran... Shao.... Porque você não está aqui? ... porque não vem me salvar...? –_ a voz fraca de Sakura foi como um sino suave em seus ouvidos, assim como um alerta. Ela parecia quase...

NÃO! Passei pelo buraco rapidamente, tentando enxergar além do escuro que me cercava. Andei, pelo que parecia, vários metros no lugar que mais parecia um fosso. Então simplesmente acendi a lanterna que carregava no bolso. Iluminei, ainda que fracamente, o local. Senti meu coração falhar gravemente. Ela estava ali. Deitada, abraçando seus joelhos, murmurando palavras desconexas. Corri rapidamente ao lado dela. Toquei seu rosto pálido. Estava gelada. Apreensivo, retirei meu casaco e coloquei nela, tentando lhe aquecer com o calor do meu corpo. Peguei-a nos braços e tentei achar a saída.

Quando consegui, atravessei o rio de volta e sentei ali mesmo, com ela em meus braços. Esfreguei suas mãos enregeladas para aquecer, mas sabia que era em vão. Hipotermia. Fechei os olhos tentando não imaginar meu mundo sem ela.

_-S-shao... Você está aqui –_ ouvi a voz rouca de Sakura. Abri os olhos imediatamente para fitar profundamente seus olhos verdes no qual sempre me perco.

_-Sim, estou aqui, sempre com você! –_ respondi, recebendo um sorriso fraco da mesma. Olhei para os lados, procurando ajuda. Como não vi ninguém perto, voltei a fitá-la.

_-Sab-be que é t-tarde, não é? –_ com essas palavras, senti meus olhos encherem d'água. Não demorou muito para que as lágrimas corressem pelo meu rosto. _–Ap-penas me abrace, ok? –_ pediu ela. Então eu a apertei entre meus braços, soluçando. _–Eu não tenho medo... E-eu já sabia que iria acontecer. Eu Apenas n-não aceitava. –_ disse Sakura, com os olhos fechados.

"Segure-se em mim, amor,  
Você sabe que não posso ficar muito tempo.  
Tudo o que eu queria dizer é que eu te amo, e que não estou com medo."

Comecei a gritar por ajuda, sem receber resposta. A essa altura Sakura estava quase morta, e eu simplesmente nada podia fazer a não ser chorar. Olhei para ela outra vez, sentindo sua respiração cada vez mais fraca. Segurei seus ombros na tentativa de fazê-la se sentar, mas seu corpo pesava para baixo.

_-Shaoran... –_ chamou ela, abrindo os olhos, deixando uma pequena lágrima sair de seus olhos. _– Sentirei sua falta... –_ ela tocou o meu rosto, como se quisesse se recordar deste momento_. –Prometo que sempre estarei por perto... Já agüentei por muito tempo... m-mas saiba que eu te amo. –_ confessou ela, fazendo meu soluço aumentar. Eu simplesmente a vi fechar os olhos para nunca mais abrir.

Chamei por seu nome... Mas ela não respondeu. A sacudi, tentando acordá-la... mas não adiantou. Então gritei de frustração. Gritei por ter falhado na missão de achá-la e protegê-la. Por não ter tido tempo de ser uma família de verdade. E por tê-la perdido para nunca mais vê-la sorrir.

"Você pode me ouvir?  
Você pode me sentir em seus braços?

Eu sei que você me ouve."

Senti passos atrás de mim. Foi quando percebi que a equipe de resgate chegara. Para que? Já era tarde demais. Ela se foi. Eu apenas observei, sem ao menos me mover, os paramédicos levarem o corpo dela dos meus braços. Assim como senti uma mão familiar no meu ombro. Olhei para cima, encarando os olhos de minha mãe Yelan, que também chorara. Pude ver pelo rosto inchado. Eu levantei rapidamente para abraçá-la, reconfortando-a ao mesmo tempo em que eu desabafava com minhas lágrimas. Eu queria morrer junto. Mas não era possível. Eu teria que seguir minha vida... Sem ela.

--

~*~

--

Trechos de Sakura pov's :** Avril Lavigne – Alice. | **Trechos de Shaoran pov's :** Evanescence – My Last Breath**

-

-

Olá! Minha primeira fic Saku/Shao! Poderia ter ficado melhor... ?

Bem, será uma fic de apenas dois ou três capítulos, realmente bem pequena. Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim!

Um SUPER beijo, Lyric T.

p.s. : Deixem reviews? *--* Faz bem para o coração da autora! =]


	2. 2

**Nota:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem... Mas não me importo de ter o Eriol só pra mim**. :)**

**Meu último Suspiro**

O enterro foi em uma tarde nublada. Solitário, Shaoran observava desoladamente o caixão preto descer lentamente até a cova onde Sakura iria jazer após sua morte. Não quis cremar o corpo, pois enterrada seria uma forma menos longínqua de estar perto de si. Yelan respeitara o filho e saíra dali a alguns minutos, deixando o mesmo sofrer em silêncio vendo sua amada e única mulher partir. Deixando uma única lágrima cair, observou o caixão ser coberto pela terra que o separaria de Sakura pelo resto da sua vida.

Como se lembrasse de algo retirou do bolso um pequeno lírio branco. Era a flor preferida de Sakura. Lentamente, ergueu o braço e deixou o lírio cair em cima do caixão para logo ser coberto pela terra jogada. O coveiro, percebendo o sofrimento do jovem, saiu sem dizer uma única palavra, como se entendesse as dores que Li sentia.

Como os parentes de Sakura moravam distante, não puderam vir ao enterro. Olhou para o céu nublado, como se a resposta para que sua dor cessasse estivesse ali... Na imensidão cinzenta. Como se não tivesse achado, ajoelhou diante da lápide recém tampada, espalmando as mãos no chão. Não se importava se o terno italiano sujaria, ou se pegaria alguma doença. Até que a doença seja bem vinda, pois seria uma forma de chegar até Sakura.

_-Shao..._ – o vento soprou em seus ouvidos. Fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas mancharem o rosto do moreno, lembrando de como ela o chamara antes de morrer.

_-S-shao... Você está aqui – ouvi a voz rouca de Sakura. Abri os olhos imediatamente para fitar profundamente seus olhos verdes no qual sempre me perco._

_-Ah, Sakura! – _exclamou Shaoran, apertando a terra entre as mãos. _– Estávamos tão perto, meu amor... Tão perto de sermos completamente felizes... – _os soluços balançavam os ombros fortes, sem se importar se alguém o veria nesse estado ou não.

Pedira tanto, tanto, para que fosse um pesadelo... Mas sabia: ela se fora. Para nunca mais voltar.

Controlando-se, Shaoran respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume doce da árvore que fazia sombra em si. Ironicamente, a árvore continha flores de _sakura. _Preparou-se para levantar, mas sentiu uma pressão suave no ombro esquerdo. Foi quando olhou para trás, ainda ajoelhado, que a viu.

_-S-sakura! Você est-tá... ?-_ tentou perguntar Shaoran. A imagem de Sakura negou levemente, esboçando um sorriso doce.

_-Quero que supere e seja feliz, Shao..._ – disse ela, seu sorriso brilhando, assim como seu corpo. Shaoran se levantou, tentando tocá-la, mas suas mãos simplesmente passaram direto do 'corpo' de Sakura.

_-Jamais serei feliz sem você aqui... –_ disse Shaoran, fitando profundamente os olhos verdes brilhantes encherem-se de água. _Lágrimas._

- _Errado. Eu __**sempre**__ estarei aqui com você! – _disse Sakura, desaparecendo lentamente. Shaoran tentou pedir para que ficasse, mas sabia que não seria ouvido.

Abaixando a cabeça, esboçou um sorriso triste. Mesmo achando loucura, acreditara nas palavras da mulher que sempre amaria. Erguendo o queixo, andou até a saída, para longe do cemitério, longe do túmulo, longe das lembranças que sempre teria ali.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**cinco anos depois... **

_-Vamos, Shaoran, vamos nos atrasar! É o primeiro pediatra dela, não faz bem chegarmos tarde!–_ exclamou sua esposa Yume, apressando o marido. Shaoran sorriu de lado, depositando um selinho cálido em seus lábios.

_- Estou pronto. –_ disse ele, olhando para o embrulho rosa no colo da esposa. Pousou a mão delicadamente no bebê para depois beijar a testa de Yume, arrancando um sorriso da mesma, com os olhos azuis brilhando.

_-__**Sakura...**__ Ouve-me? É o papai! –_ sussurrou Shaoran, feliz como nunca esteve. Sua filha nascera exatamente como imaginara. Morena como ele, surpreendentemente com olhos verdes límpidos. E sabia o que significara: Sakura lhe prometera que sempre estaria perto dele, no momento que fosse. Mesmo que sua alma se prendesse a outro corpo. No caso, o de sua filha. Claro que Yume achava loucura dele, sempre discutindo às vezes que Sakura estava morta e que fantasma nenhum havia se tornado sua própria filha. Mas logo percebera que Shaoran tinha razão ao ver a filha nascer e avistar os olhos verdes esmeraldas que pertenciam à ex-noiva de Shaoran..

_-Não a acorde, Shaoran... Ela acabou de adormecer. –_ repreendeu Yume, vendo o marido concordar. Ficando séria de repente, lembrou de como Shaoran sofrera ao ver a noiva morrer em seus braços. Não estava lá, mas percebeu pelas palavras que ele ainda sofria. E que mesmo tendo se casado com ela, ele sempre amaria a outra.

_-Shaoran... –_ chamou ela, recebendo atenção do mesmo _– Acha mesmo que nossa pequena Sakura seja a sua noiva?_ Que ela reencarnou no nosso pequeno bebê? – perguntou a mulher, vendo Shaoran lhe endereçar um olhar surpreso.

_-Se eu disse que sim, o que faria? –_ disse Shaoran, vendo Yume fitar a filha com carinho.

_-Que eu acredito. Que ela atravessou cinco anos para que nunca se separasse de você... Quando você fala sobre ela, posso ver nas entrelinhas que vocês eram almas gêmeas e ainda são. –_ falou Yume, encarando o marido. Vendo Shaoran abaixar a cabeça, disse:

_-Tenho certeza de que qualquer lugar que ela esteja vai olhar por você. –_Disse Yume, arrancando um sorriso alegre de Shaoran, espantando dele lembranças infelizes.

Lentamente, andou até a porta abrindo-a para a esposa para depois trancá-la. Desceu as escadas segurando-a pelo braço e destravou a porta do carro para que Yume se acomodasse. Deu a volta no veículo e abriu a porta, mas logo parou de chofre ao avistar a imagem de Sakura do outro lado da rua.

Ela lhe sorria alegremente, como se estivesse feliz por ele ter seguido em frente. Percebera que o corpo de Sakura se transformava em uma pequena esfera brilhante, quase imperceptível. Arregalando os olhos, observava a esfera vir em direção ao carro, desaparecendo na janela do passageiro onde se encontrava Yume. Entrou rapidamente, surpreendendo a esposa pela pressa.

_-O que foi? –_ Shaoran não respondeu, apenas olhava a esfera se aproximar da pequena mãozinha de Sakura e de postar ali, se transformando em uma pequena corrente.

_-Shaoran! –_ chamou Yume, acordando o marido do devaneio, sem perceber a tal esfera _– O que foi? Está estranho... –_ disse ela, vendo o marido sacudir a cabeça e colocar a chave na ignição, com um sorriso pequeno.

_-Não é nada... –_ disse ele, colocando o cinto e colocou o carro na primeira marcha para andar e ir ao médico. Perdido em pensamentos, Shaoran percebera que Sakura cumprira sua promessa: A de estar perto dele pra **sempre**.

Fim.

Oi! Final tosco, meu deus! õ/ tentei fazer o máximo, gente, para que ficasse perfeito, mas saiu **isso!**

Espero **mesmo** que vocês gostem desse capítulo, mesmo eu mesma não gostando muito. Infelizmente não deu pra fazer mais um capítulo, pois estava sem tempo. Então encurtei!

Não podia fazer a Sakura ressuscitar do mundo dos mortos para ficar com nosso querido Shao, mas... de quebra ela reencarnou em outra vida: na pequena filhinha dele *=*

Agradeço a Teefy-chan e a Lis J.B por terem deixado reviews, me animaram! *-*

Beijos beijos, **Lyric T.**


End file.
